Story 04: Gundam Wing: Gundam Pirates
by Turles
Summary: Reports have come in of stolen shipments, but whose stealing them and why? Preventer must find out whose doing these deeds and if their intentions are hostile.
1. Preventer Report

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, any other Gundam Series or any of the songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Gundam Pirates

G 

Chapter 1:

The Preventer Report

****

G 

Preventer Report:

Name: Lucreziea Noin

Code Name: Preventer Water

Date: May 29, AC 198

Report: Over the past few weeks, large quantities of goods have been reported missing. These goods would be transported from one colony to another. But at some point in between the shipment would be stolen.

The pilots of these caravans all report the same thing.

The sensors would detect several objects then the pilot would say it was like being under attack. Some of the pilots' reported seeing mobile suits that do not register with any known mobile suit. While others appear to be that of the Taurus and Leo mobile suits. 

The pilot would then report being back on track but their cargo would be gone. So the pilot would be spared but the cargo would be stolen. 

This is top priority for the office of Preventer, this little flame must e put out before it spreads. 

****

G 

Preventer Ship Peace Million: The Gundam Mobile suits and their pilots were in the mobile suit garage doing little maintenance checks like performing a tune-up on a car. All of them were there, The Tallgeese III, Wing Zero, DeathScythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku and Ryu. 

Duo was working on his "old buddy" the DeathScythe Hell when Johan came up behind Actually it was more like floated up to him because of the lesser gravity. But Johan came up to Duo and wanted to tell him something.

"Hey Duo." Johan called

Duo turned and smiled at his old friend, "Hey." He said, "What's up Johan?"  
Johan began to giggle, he tried to calm himself down, "You've got to hear this, Duo."

"What?"  
"I was listening to one of the technicians and she said that we, The Gundam Pilots, reminded her of an old Earth boy band called Nsync."  
"A boy band?" Duo asked and he began to laugh hysterically, "We don't..." Duo was still laughing but eventually he calmed down, "We don't sing and dance Johan. We fly and fight, plus we have a great job here."  
"That's right Duo." Johan agreed, "The money's good, the scenery changes, we keep our Gundams, and they let us use explosives."

"Damn right!" Duo shouted

It's true, this was a great life for all the Gundams, as well as the ones they loved.

Relena Peacecraft Dorlin was still keeping her title as the Vice Foreign Minister, she served as the intermediary between Earth and the Colonies. 

Hilde was also working within the office of Preventer, although she didn't work closely with Duo. Because they both felt it would interfere with there own work. The same could be said with Johan and Haruka. Although it was a little different than what Duo and Hilde worked out, Johan would pilot his Gundam while Haruka who served as Chief Engineer onboard Peace Million would repair the Gundam. 

Trowa on the other hand did stay at Preventer but Catherine didn't, she told Trowa that her place was in the circus. Trowa wanted to go back with her but he couldn't' leave his comrades at Preventer, they needed as well as Heavyarms. 

Quatre as well stayed, his justification was that his sisters would already take care of the family estate as well as the company. Plus he didn't want to see his Sandrock destroyed. So he felt that he could have steady work as well as keep his Sandrock Gundam.

Wufei already decided to join Preventer when an old friend named Sally Po asked him. When she did ask him he simply said, "Why not?"

Johan simply wanted to make himself useful in these times along with Heero. Although Heero felt that, "The best way to lead a good life is to act on your emotions." And it's this philosophy that brought him to Preventer. 

Now that they were all together there is a storm on the horizon and it's coming, who knows what it might bring them. 

"Duo." Johan said, "I just got another idea for my Gundam that I'm going to do with it."

"What's that?" Duo asked as he went back to work on DeathScythe Hell

Johan began to giggle a little bit; "I'm going to leave that as a surprise."

Duo smiled, "You always were one for surprises." 

****

G 

Preventer Briefing Room: This room on Peace Million as anyone would guess and as the Gundam Pilots know from their experience is the place where they are briefed on a situation. While they were waiting for Sally Po and Miss Noin to show up they were reminiscing about a few of their previous missions. Actually it was Quatre, Duo and Johan who were reminiscing about the mission with the Sailor Senshi.

"They were an…" Quatre was trying to figure out the word, "Interesting group."

"Yeah." Duo agreed, "It's not often that you get to see women fighting in Fuku uniforms."

There was a pause.

"It was a bit quick." Quatre added, "Being asked to choose swords by a 13-year-old girl in a pink night gown. Fighting Treize Kushrinada who is possessed by a demon from another universe. As well as fighting along side six fighting girls in fuku uniforms from another universe as well."

Johan smiled and said to Duo and Quatre, "Yeah, but what a hell of a ride."

There was a bit of laughter from all six of the Gundams since all of them knew that it really _was_ one hell of a ride. But who knows what this next mission would be like, perhaps in the future they would also reminisce about this mission as well and it's outcomes.

The door to the briefing room opened and in stepped Lady Une, Miss Noin and Sally Po. 

"Lady Une?" Johan asked, "This situation really is serious isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?" Quatre asked

"Usually Lady Une doesn't appear for simple briefings unless it's extremely serious. Right Lady Une?"

Lady Une smiled with that same kindness that she had when her two personalities (the Lady Une of OZ and the Lady Une who served under Treize Kushrinada) became one. 

"That's right, Mr. Rodriguez." She reached for a small button on the screen behind her and up came a line chart on the far-left end the line started at a high point but as it progressed to the right it made a decline like a bad year in the stock market.

"I'm sure that most of you have read the report made by Miss Noin." Lady Une began while the Gundams nodded. They certainly did read the report but most of them didn't think it was that important until Lady Une just now brought it up. 

"As the report states," Lady Une Continued, "over the past few weeks certain shipments have been stolen. Most of these shipments contained small storage's of food, clothing and what has been made for mass use, Gundanium."

In recent months the people realized how strong Gundanium is so they decided to use it for other purposes, excluding making mobile suits (Since making a mobile suit requires more then just having Gundanium). 

"If the Gundanium has been stolen by an unknown power," Heero speculated out-loud, "Then it would be safe to assume that whoever is behind this are making mobile suits."

"That's correct." Miss Noin said, "That's why this little flame has to be put out before it becomes out of control."

"What's the plan?" Wufei asked from the back

"This is the plan." Sally Po instructed as the screen changed from the line chart to a schematic of a cargo ship that looked like a cargo train with the cars placed horizontally, "Using this cargo ship we will travel from Colony L-3 to Colony L-7. Inside this cargo ship the Gundams will be stored in each cargo car. We've made a press release saying that this cargo ship contains about 80 tons of Gundanium. This will surely draw the enemy out into the open."

"Wouldn't the enemy figure out that this would be a trap?" Trowa asked leaning forward

"That may be, Trowa." Johan crossed his arms, "But we have to attempt something otherwise these pirates will continue to steal from us. So instinctually we should find them and stop their activities."

"I agree with that." Miss Noin said

The graphic on the screen changed so that it showed the horizontal cars from a top view and that also changed. It changed to show what was inside each of the car, in each of the cars they saw each of the Gundam Mobile suits. 

"Here's how it will happen." Miss Noin instructed the attack plan; "Once the enemy has been spotted the main car of this cargo ship will jettison while you the Gundams will stay behind and break out of the cargo cars and attack the enemy. Once you've found out who they are relay the information to Preventer headquarters. If it gets beyond your handling then relay the SOS signal and we'll send our reinforcements. Understood?"

"Understood." The Gundams said in unison

Heero and Johan looked at each other for the signature phrase

"Mission accepted." The two of them said

****

G 

Meanwhile in another part of space outside the colonies a large ship was floating in space waiting for it's crew to command it. The ship was massive (Over 500 feet long) almost the same size as the Preventer Ship Peace Million, but this one was made to look like a wide submarine except with it's hull was a gray color. The name of this ship was The Eldridge and this space sub belonged to a group of mercenary pirates called "Desbats". It was this group that was responsible for the disappearances of the cargo over the past few weeks. One special feature about this Eldridge is that it has a device called _Active Cloak,_ which is the same device equipped into Duo's DeathScythe Hell. 

Inside the Eldridge's conference room the main staff was gathering to discuss this latest transport that they heard about. The conference room was like any other; a square room with a rectangular table and the higher officers were sitting around the table.

At the head of this table was the leader of the Desbats named Kazuki, he was a tall young man of 17 years with fair skin, blonde-silver hair, and one blue eye while his right eye had a black patch over it. He sat at the head of the table looking seriously at the other Desbats pirates around the table. 

"What's the latest transport we've heard about?" He asked

Kazuki's Second in command Gandor stood up, "The latest that we've heard is that there's a transport of Gundanium being shipped from Colony L-3 to L-7."

Gandor was a man of 28 years with a crew cut hair like a true solider, which did fit his stern looks or look from one eye since he had a patch over his left eye.

"Hmm." Kazuki hummed he looked at Gandor, "What do you think about this one?"

Gandor looked at Kazuki right into his good eye; "Personally I have a feeling that this is a trap. It's pretty suspicious that they're just showing this to us even though they have noticed that a lot of their stuff is gone."

This is typical of Gandor's attitude since he is one who doesn't like anything that he doesn't fully understand. 

The next one to submit an opinion on the situation was Slayzer, Kazuki's First in Command of the Desbats, "But we shouldn't let a good opportunity just slip by us." Slayzer was a man of 24 years with shoulder length brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was always one to look at how good some situations are but he was a little bit of what some people might call a "hippie" since he is dedicated to the preservation of the natural order of things and doesn't believe humans should meddle in the matters of nature. 

Sitting next to Slayzer was his sister Laramee; her temperament was the opposite to Kazuki's meaning that she had more of a sense of humor than Kazuki. Although she is prone to loosing her head in some situations but she does have a kind heart behind her fiery exterior, she did agree with her brother on this point.

"Slayzer is right," she said, "With Gundanium on our side we can strengthen our mobile suits."

Sitting at the opposite end of Kazuki was Valos, a close friend of Gandor and he is also the weapons expert on the Eldridge. He is an older man of 34 years with a dirty shade of blonde hair that was carefully combed. Even though he didn't look like someone who was skilled with mobile suits he had an extraordinary talent to fix, modify and upgrade mobile suits to whatever the pilot might need. He too noticed the opportunity of the situation.

"That is right Kazuki." He said, "Once we have that Gundanium we can make our mobile suits just as strong and perhaps even more than the Gundams themselves. Although we have to realize that this might be a trap."

Kazuki took in all of this and he realized that there won't be an opportunity like this but they needed the Gundanium. They already had a great abundance of supplies and luxuries from the previous caravans that they stole from. But the decision that Kazuki made was final. 

"We're going to raid the transport." He said, "But since this might be a trap let's go with extra mobile suits. We'll go with 50 mobile suits this time."

"Isn't that a bit extreme?" Slayzer asked, "That is about four times as much as we normally go with."

Normally Desbats go with only 10 or 12 mobile suits to raid a transport ship. 

"That's the final decision, Slayzer." Kazuki said standing up with his fist down on the table, "Set a course of that transport and prepare for the raid."

****

G 

Gundanium Transport Ship:

The Gundams were in each of their own cars, since there was no hallway to connect the cars together the only way for each of them to communicate with each other was through their COM system. But they didn't speak to each other since they had the suspicion that someone might be listening. 

All that the Gundams were doing was waiting for their orders to come through. The way that this would work is that once the pilots (Haruka Tenou and Miss Noin) found the Pirates they would signal the Gundams and they would jettison while they would break out of their cars. 

Each of the Gundams sat in their mobile suit cockpits, strapped in tightly waiting for the moment like a praying mantis waiting for the right moment. Heero and Johan were sitting in their pilot seats while thinking the same idea.

"Maybe fighting is inevitable for us." Heero thought, "Even if we changed our way of life we would still be drawn back to fighting."

"If fighting is the only thing we could do," Johan reasoned, "Then so be it. I can't wait to break out of this cargo car, I'm gonna open up some of my own whoop ass. But I'm going to show them what else Ryu can do."

Johan looked above him to find that great push handle, now instead of having a push forward and back, this time it had three positions. Now the push handle was at the farthest end of its track. Johan knew that the farthest position was for the mobile suit form and to pull back to the middle was for bird mode. And the position closest to him, that is what his surprise would be. 

Johan smiled thinking about the looks on the faces of his fellow Gundam pilots when they see what happens when he pulls that lever back. But Johan remembered the virtue that was taught to him by Master Long. He suddenly felt his whole body become stiff that was the same feeling that one would have after coming out of a long nap. Yet his mind remained as focused as a sharp lens as he sat there in the cockpit he waited for the signal.

Then it came,

"Deploy the Gundams!" Miss Noin's voice shouted out through the COM systems. 

"Let's rock." Johan smiled as he pressed play on his CD player within the cockpit, he started up the Gundam as the fighting music played its first track (Rage against the Machine's _Wake up_). This is a tradition of Johan's to play this kind of music in order to fight as if the music would activate some kind of primal instinct to fight within the tiny links of his mind.

While the loud fighting music blared through Ryu's cockpit the mobile suit eyes flashed brightly as the Gundanium giant broke through the thin steel walls of the cargo car. The Buster shield ripped through the cargo car like tissue paper into open space.

At the same time Johan saw through his side screens his fellow Gundams rip out of their own cars. Wing Zero, DeathScythe Hell, Nataku, Tallgeese III as well as Sandrock sliced their way out, but Heavyarms slimily shot it's way out into open space. And within open space they saw the pirates, they saw 100 mobile suits most of them were old Alliance and OZ mobile suits; Space Leo's and Taurus suits. But there were only a small few that didn't seem familiar to the Gundams. One suit in particular caught the interest of the Gundams at first; all six of them focused in on one single mobile suit. 

This suit looked just like a Gundam, humanoid in appearance with the yellow antenna V-shape on the forehead. But this one looked different, its characteristics didn't look like anything they had seen before. Although the Gundams only hope was that it didn't act like the Wing Zero or the Epyon when fighting it. One feature that stuck out the most was that this suit was mostly blue, like Trowa's Heavyarms but it was more of a sea blue and not only that but it had patches of orange on it as well as white. Since when did the scientists make a completely different Gundam? Or was this simply a mobile suit made out of standard issue alloy made to look like a Gundam? 

****

G 

On the other side of the battlefield the Desbats had deployed but found that this shipment was truly a trap. Not only was it a trap but they also had to face all six Gundams.

Kazuki was in the Gundam looking mobile suit named Gundam Waterproof, this mobile suit was originally designed for aquatic use but was upgraded for space use. This suit that Kazuki was piloting was a Gundam (made from Gundanium) made by the Eldridge mechanics. They felt that their leader should have a mobile suit that can be a symbol of their group and it took form of a Gundam. 

"Damn it!" Kazuki cursed, "I thought that this might be a trap!" He reached for the COM system and called to his pirates, "It's a trap, everyone retreat!"

At that moment an immediate response came from Gandor, "Hell no! I'm not backing out of this fight! I'm going to fight the Gundams."

"That's suicide Gandor!" Kazuki shouted, "If it was just one, that would be alright but we're dealing with all of them!"

"Too late sir!" Gandor called, "Here they come."

****

G 

Johan looked curiously at the unknown Gundam, he figured that following slight diplomacy he should try calling them. He lowered the volume of Rage against the machine.

"Everyone!" He called, "Don't attack just yet! Let me communicate with them."

"Whatever Johan." Duo responded

Johan reached for his hailing channel; "This is Johan Rodriguez of the Office of Preventer calling the Unknown Gundam. Please identify yourself."  
The response was slightly delayed buy Johan saw a small screen come up in front of him and he saw a young man with silver-blonde hair and a patch over one of his eyes.

"This is Katzuki Peacecraft of the Pirate Group Desbats." He introduced, "You're about to attack us! So prepare to fight."

The small screen with the silver hair young man vanished.

"My God." Johan thought, "Another Peacecraft?"

Just then another communiqué came through from the DeathScythe, "Johan!" Duo shouted, "Watch your ass! They're coming at us hard!"

Johan regained his sense of fighting as he raised the volume of Rage against the Machine and turned on the Zero system. 

"Tactics level cleared." Johan stated, "Targets confirmed, begin battle."

The first Gundam to go after the Waterproof was Heero in his Wing Zero. It's Gundanium wings flapped and it charged with its beam saber out and it attacked the Waterproof. But as it did the Waterproof Gundam reached it's left arm out and a heat rod (like the Tallgeese III) snapped right out and sliced the buster rifle that was mounted on the Wing Zero's shield in two pieces. As it did the heat rod then wrapped itself around the leg of the Wing Zero.

"You're not as tough as I thought." Kazuki thought 

"Damn it." Heero cursed, "And I thought these guys would be a push-over."

As the heat rod was wrapped around the leg of the Wing Zero Kazuki reached over and pushed a small button and a great electrical surge went through the heat rod. The sparks of electricity arched and sparked all over the heat rod and soon spread to the Wing Zero like a virus. The Wing Zero itself began to shake and spasm while Heero inside as feeling the effects of the electrical shock to his Gundam. Great blue sparks were arcing through the cockpit leaving both the smell of fresh O-zone and the smell of controls, parts and screens being burnt. Heero quickly reached for the space helmet; he knew that if this continues the life support systems of the Wing Zero might fail. In a last-minute desperation he asked Zero for guidance.

"Zero." He begged, "Guide me."

Past the blue arcs and sparks of electricity the Zero came on and it showed Heero a disturbing vision of the Wing Zero in ruins. Parts of the Wing Zero lay in ashes, it's wings shattered like glass, it's head rolled like a beheading victim and it's chest cracked and smashed like a bad car accident. Then Heero saw another mobile suit rise from the Wing Zero's ashes, it looked just like the Wing Zero except it had the original wings of the Wing Gundam and it looked sleeker, a new model. 

"Tell me how to fight Zero!" Heero demanded

And the Zero system showed him, he reached for his controls through the sparks, he grabbed the controls feeling the slight shock through him and the Gundam itself reached for it's beam saber. It drew it out in jerks like someone who was suffering from an epileptic seizure and its green blade was as choppy as its movements. The Wing Zero reached down and sliced off the heat rod. 

"You bastard!" Katzuki cursed he took the controls of the Waterproof and began firing missiles and bullets at the Wing Zero. The onslaught was just as bad as the Heavyarms going all out, but this time it was even worse. Not only was the Waterproof shooting more bullets and missiles but also it locked on another heat rod (this time from the right arm) and began to slice off the Wing Zero's arms and legs. Then it wrapped itself around the waist and sent more electricity through the insides of the Wing Zero. 

On the other side of the battlefield while the other Gundams were having there own tough fight against old model suits, Johan saw what was going on with the Wing Zero. The Zero system took quick notice and took over movement controls of Ryu and flew straight at the battle going on between the Unknown Gundam and the Wing Zero. 

Johan knew that the Wing Zero couldn't take this much abuse, suddenly the Wing Zero showed him that if he took the buster rifle he could shoot at the Unknown Gundam from here he took this advice and went for it. Ryu took its buster rifle and aimed it at the Unknown Gundam.

"Let's not kill him Ryu." Johan said

Ryu aimed at the legs of the Unknown Gundam and as the target locker became red Johan pulled the trigger. In a great yellow streak of light and destructive energy the Waterproof Gundams legs were gone only nubs and wires that sparked remained. 

"Damn you." Katzuki cursed and tried to aim his guns at this new Gundam that decided to join the battle. But he was out of ammo, he had wasted it all on his rage with the Wing Zero. "Oh, damn." He whimpered he let go of the Wing Zero and called for back up, "Gandor!" He called, "Help!"

Suddenly Gandor came in a mobile suit that looked like the Waterproof but not truly. Gandor made a call to the Gundams.

"Calling all Gundams!" He sent out, "We have your co-workers. Lovely women I would say, continue your attack and their dead!"

"Miss Noin." Quatre gasped in his Sandrock

The attack stopped

"I've never seen such disgraceful acts." Wufei sneered

"No." Duo grunted, "This is the biggest damned Déjà vu I've ever had."

The last time that something like this happened was when Oz tried to target the colonies unless the Gundams would surrender and hand over their mobile suits.

Not only was Miss Noin in there but Haruka was there too.

"Not Haruka." Johan thought to himself, "Take me not her, please."

While the attack stopped the Desbats carried off the Gundam Waterproof while they took the car that held Haruka Tenou and Lucrezia Noin. 

At the same time, the Wing Zero lay in ruins just like it showed within the Zero system. Heero simply sat in the cockpit while the blue arcs and burnt smells died down.

"I'm going to kill that man." Heero thought as he began to develop a slightly evil smile and began to laugh. 

To Johan on the other hand this battle was truly a down ending to it. Plus he didn't have the opportunity to show his surprise. But now wasn't the time to be at all vain or proud of anything. Now as the time to plot and plan, Johan was doing this, he made a promise, "I'm going to get Haruka back and I'm going to kill all of them." He too smiled and laughed loudly as the music of Rage Against the Machine changed to a different song it was the songby Stabbing Westwardcalled _Save Yourself._ Its lyrics blared through the cockpit while Johan laughed loudly.

__

I can not save you

I can't even save myself!  


So just save yourself!   


To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: In this story I had some help in getting a villain, his army as well as the mobile suits themselves. Though I wanted to do another crossover, but this one showed so much promise that I couldn't simply refuse it. So I took it up and started writing it and this was the result. 

Come again for more chapters of Gundam Pirates


	2. The Clockwork and the Vindicator

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, any other Gundam Series or any of the songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Gundam Pirates

G 

Chapter 2:

The Clockwork and The Vindicator

****

G 

On the Eldridge some of the senior officers met in the pool hall, which was a large room with Greek columns and a few pool tables. Not only were there pool tables there was a 20 foot bar on the far side from the hydraulic metallic doors. The room itself seemed as majestic as something out of The Great Gatsby but the only difference was the hydraulic door that was large to push a bulldozer through and not make one scratch on it from the doors. The doors would open and close with a great escape of gas from the hydraulic gears closing and opening them. 

The room also had a great deal of chairs and couches, and on two of these chairs were Miss Noin and Haruka Tenou, tied down to the chairs. At the same time Gandor and Slayzer were having a friendly game of pool while Kazuki was arguing with Gandor on what happened on the battlefield.

"What the hell were you doing Gandor?" Kazuki shouted

"I helped win the battle." Gandor answered calmly as he went to shoot the cue ball at the 13th ball into the side pocket.

"Have you no honor anymore?" Kazuki asked as he slammed his fist on the side of the pool table, "You taught me to fight honorably when we were becoming pirates and now today you go and do one of the dirtiest tricks of all."

Gandor stood up from his hunched over position after he shot his target down into the side pocket. He looked at Kazuki in his good eye, "What are you complaining about?" He asked, "We defeated the most feared group of all, the Gundams. We will be known throughout the Earth Sphere and the Colonies as the Desbats, the only ones who defeated the Gundams."

"Yeah," Kazuki sneered at Gandor's statement; "We defeated them using the dirtiest tricks." 

"All's fair in war." Gandor shrugged as he went over to the tied up Miss Noin and Haruka. He bent down and ogled at both Haruka and Noin like two calendar girls, "And we got two pretty ladies out of it." 

Gandor lifted his hand to Miss Noin's and tried to tickle under her under her chin as if she were some kind of cat. Although she wasn't going to stand for this she wouldn't let anyone else touch her except Milliardo. So she snapped and tried to bite at Gandor's finger, thankfully Gandor pulled away with a playful look on his face. It was a face that was rare to Kazuki's eye.

"Oh." Gandor cooed, "She's a feisty one, isn't she? I like that in a woman." He then set his sights on Haruka Tenou, "I really like blondes too." He whispered as he tried the same touch on Haruka. This time Haruka allowed it but at the same time she couldn't stand it. Her legs were still free and she reached up and kicked Gandor in the groin.

Gandor dropped the pool pole and hunched over in excruciating pain, he looked up at the others with a face that looked nearly as red as a cherry tomato.

Gandor looked at the others; "She's no woman." He said in a wheezing out of breath voice.

"You had that one coming." Slayzer pointed out while leaning against the pool table.

"Shut up." Gandor wheezed as he hobbled his way out of the pool hall.

"Where are you going?" Kazuki called, 

Gandor stood at the great hydraulic doors and turned around still hunched over and wheezed out, "I'm going to find a lot of ice." 

He turned around and walked out the doors as the hydraulic doors gave a gust of air and closed. 

Slayzer did agree with Kazuki on the fact that taking hostages was a little dirty. It did go along with the philosophy that if shit happens take a hostage. 

Kazuki turned to their hostages (or guests as he thought of it) and tried to be hospitable.

"I apologize." He bowed to the guests, "We didn't intend to take hostages."

Miss Noin's eyes narrowed as Kazuki, "But you were planning to steal, weren't you?"

"You have to realize that in times like these of the Alliance, OZ and Romafeller in control and the Gundams waging war we have to survive in our own way."

This statement confused both Haruka and Miss Noin as the two of them looked together, one of them had to ask Kazuki something.

"You think that the Alliance, Oz and Romafeller are still in control?" Miss Noin

"Yeah, that's why we've been fighting on our own and now it seems that the Gundams are after us."

Haruka scoffed, "The Alliance has fallen. Oz and Romafeller aren't around anymore. Haven't you been following current events?"

Kazuki's good eye looked at Haruka a little angrily, he did have a short fuse but he had to keep it under control in front of his guests.

"No." He huffed, "I haven't."  
"The only powers that are on Earth is the World Nation." Miss Noin explained

Kazuki's face scrunched up as if he was being extremely disgusted with the explanation.

"World Nation my ass!" Kazuki shouted, "Humanity is too stupid to be one nation!"  
Miss Noin looked down at her legs; "Milliardo thought the same thing when he became the leader of a rebel group against the World Nation."

At the sound of Milliardo's name Kazuki's face seemed to turn to a wondering curious look "Milliardo." He whispered.

Miss Noin looked up at him

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Kazuki whispered to himself

The whisper was loud enough for Noin and Haruka to hear it.

"Milliardo Peacecraft." Haruka stated

Kazuki snapped, "How do you know that name?" his face was right in front of Haruka's (so much for hospitality). 

"Milliardo is my husband's uncle."

"Your husbands uncle?"

"My husband's name is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez."

"Liar!" Kazuki shouted as he stood back up, backing his face away from Haruka's, "How can there be other Peacecrafts still alive?"

Miss Noin was extremely confused by Kazuki, "What do you mean by that?"

Kazuki stood proud and told the truth, "I'm the only living Peacecraft! Me! Kazuki Peacecraft!"  
Haruka scoffed, "I personally know three Peacecrafts. Milliardo, Relena and Johan Peacecraft."

Kazuki shouted again, "You're still lying! There's no way that a Gundam could be a Peacecraft! It's incomprehensible!"  
Miss Noin shoved the same thing down Kazuki's throat, "There's no way that a Peacecraft could be a pirate either."

"Shut up! I've had enough of this! Slayzer!" Kazuki called

Hearing Kazuki's voice at that high of a shout (so loud that it echoed through the pool hall) Slayzer stood at attention like a solider standing before his superior.

"Yes sir?" Slayzer asked

Kazuki stepped over to Slayzer, "Put them in their rooms and lock the doors."

"Yes sir."

Kazuki stomped out of the pool hall with anger, mistrust, frustration and confusion all in the same over boiling as well as over flowing melting pot.

"More Peacecrafts?" He thought, "All lies, especially that Johan. The bastard blew off the legs of my Waterproof and he dares call himself a Peacecraft? The next time I see him I'll break him like a baby's little finger!"

He tried to demonstrate to himself by bending back the small finger on his left hand but he made an error in judgement and he put too much muscle in it and he broke his own finger. 

"OW!" He yelled out in pain. 

****

G 

The Preventer Ship Peace Million:

"Damn it!" Johan shouted as he slammed his fist against the steel wall of the meeting room.

All of the Gundams were there, including Milliardo and there was also Lady Une who wanted to know what happened. The ones that were closest to Johan were Duo and Quatre who saw Johan's knuckles scrapped and red and started to ooze ever so slightly with blood.

"Calm down Johan." Quatre advised

"I know that Quatre." Johan said with his arm still outstretched at the wall with his green eyes looking over his arm at Quatre, "I told Haruka that this mission would be dangerous, but she still came along."

It is true though, Haruka did want to come along and see the Gundams in action again. She did still have that soft spot in her heart for the Gundams. Always did ever since she heard of the Gundams and she still does after meeting all of them. Johan did warn her that she might be killed and he couldn't stand the though of it. Haruka argued that Johan had become too cautious of her. 

"I told you that I didn't want to loose you again." He told her before the mission started, "I didn't want to loose you ever again."

Unfortunately Johan couldn't keep that promise, but this wasn't the time to just sit and wallow.

"We need to figure out a way to get after the pirates right?" Quatre asked

Johan took his fist away from the wall and didn't cradle it; the swelling pain in his hand didn't matter to him so he shoved into his pocket. Needless to say the rubbing of the material of the jeans and the material within the pockets didn't help it. 

The Gundams did agree with Quatre.

"That's true Quatre." Johan did calm down, because he knew that if he was calm he would fight more efficiently, "But there are a few things that we need to do. One we need to find the pirates base or ship and how to get in. Two we need a new Gundam for Heero since the Wing Zero is nothing less than scrap metal and it will take to long to either rebuild it or make a new one. Third time's not a luxury that we have. Who know when the pirates might strike next, if we have to act we have to act now. And last of all we can't forget that they have Haruka and Miss Noin."

Milliardo, who stood on the other side of the room with his silvery blond hair over his shoulder, he too thought about Miss Noin just as much as Johan thought about Haruka. 

"That means." Milliardo added, "That one or two of us are going to have to infiltrate the Pirates base or ship while the rest of us keep the pirates occupied."

"We have the strategy to do that but how are we going to find it?" Quatre asked

"Simple." Lady Une said, "Every Preventer ship has a tracking beacon, we'll just follow it to the source."

"Next." Johan said leaning against the steel wall, "How powerful is their ship so that one of more of us can get in?"

"While you were in combat." Lady Une explained as she went over to the screen at the front of the room, "I've collected data on the enemy main ship. Through some of our scans we found some weak points which can be used as entrance areas. I'll load that data to all of the suits, the question is who will get into the ship."

"I'll go." Johan volunteered

"Anyone else?" Lady Une asked

"I'll go." Heero volunteered, "I'm going to kill that man who destroyed Zero."

"Very well." Lady Une she looked at the two volunteers of this mission, "We can't let anyone else go, only you two can go. The rest will concentrate on the enemy mobile suits."

"Understood." Johan and Heero said in unison.

"But Lady Une." Johan said, "There is just one more thing, we need a mobile suit for Heero."

"Heero, Johan." Lady Une called, "Come with me please."

Johan and Heero followed Lady Une through the many hallways of Peace Million. Until the three of them came to a door that had a phrase written on it in black and yellow-stripped letters.

__

Restricted, Authorized Personnel Only.

At the side of this peculiar door was a card slide through. Lady Une reached into one of her pockets and pulled out her Preventer card and slid it through the card slide. And the door opened, but there was only darkness beyond the door. 

Confusion.

Why would lady Une bring them to a place like this? Heero needed a mobile suit, not just any old mobile suit he really needed a good ass kicker of a mobile suit like his Wing Zero. Would there be a spare mobile suit beyond this door? 

The three of them walked in and as soon as they walked in the door shut behind them and they were standing in pitch-black darkness. But only for a second because the lights then switched on and the first thing that greeted their eyes was a mobile suit probably 100 feet away from them. It stood against the wall on the far side of this spare mobile suit garage. The suit itself looked like the Wing Zero, but at the same time it didn't. Heero and Johan saw the differences in it, for one it didn't have the Gundanium feathered wings. It's wings looked very much like the original Wing Gundam but at the same time they didn't. They looked sleeker, sharper, and jagged. 

At it's feet were it's weapons, only two a Buster Shield and a Buster Rifle, both of them had that same look to them as the Gundams wings. Both of them looked sharper, sleeker and jagged with flat spikes of Gundanium sticking out of their sides like fins of some kind of alien fish.   
The unknown Gundam stood with it's lifeless eyes looking outward while Johan and Heero looked at it with that same face of surprise as the day Heero first laid eyes on the Epyon.

"What is it?" Heero asked

"This is a Gundam that we've built." Lady Une explained, "In the days of the Alliance and Oz we were trying to create Gundams very similar to the Wing Zero, unfortunately that was when the mobile dolls were already in use and the Battleship Libra was being built. So all the resources and manpower were taken away from it to work on it. 

"After the defeat of the Colony Federalists we at Preventer confiscated the incomplete Gundam mobile suit and continued it's construction for such an occasion as this. And we've given it the name _Gundam Vindicator._"

"Does it have the Zero system in the cockpit?" Heero asked hoping that this would have the same effect as the Wing Zero.

Lady Une looked at him, "No." She said, "We've developed a completely different cockpit system. Although it is similar to the Zero system, but it doesn't have the mind warping effects of the Zero system. It can speak directly to the pilot during battle and tell the pilot the weak points of the battle field and give the pilot hints of where to go."

Johan looked at it curiously, "You've had this the whole time and you could have used it against us during the time of Oz?"

"We could have. We were building this Gundam right after we've developed the Murcurius and the Vaeyate. The scientists were working on it roughly around the time that the Murcurius and Vaeyate were completed. But at the time I had freed the prisoners this Gundam was lost up until a few months ago and we've resurrected it and brought it here to continue building it." 

"If the cockpit system is different than the Zero," Heero postulated, "Then I won't go out of control in it."

"That was the whole point of it." Lady Une pointed out, "Give it a try."

Heero stepped up to it and as he did, the chest opened and along came the cockpit's lift cable. Heero stepped into it and was lifted up to the cockpit, and it looked so familiar, like the Wing Zero. Except there was still one more thing that was different from the Wing Zero, and that was at the front of the cockpit was a lens, a red lens like the eye of some monster. But Heero immediately knew that it was simply a camera. 

He reached for the starting switch and the blinking and beeping lights and knobs blinked on like a Christmas Tree. As it did a voice was heard that wasn't his own, nor Johan's or Lady Une's. It was a female sweet voice, almost like Relena's. 

"Good…" The voice stammered, "Good evening."

"Who was that?" Heero asked as he looked forward at the red lens

From the outside was Lady Une who made the explanation, "The voice you're hearing," she shouted, "Is the cockpit system."

"Oh really." Heero thought

"Registering pilot." The cockpit system said, "Recognizing pilot as Preventer Officer Heero Yuy…" The system paused for a brief moment, "Registering complete, Heero Yuy is now the registered pilot of the Gundam Vindicator."

"Who are you?" Heero asked

"I can't not fully answer that question, Heero Yuy." The system responded, "For I have not been given a proper designation, even though this mobile suit has a name. The cockpit system does not have a proper designation, though the name that has been given to me is _MIDAS_."

"Then that will be what I shall call you, Midas."

It was a real complementary pairing between the cockpit system known as Midas and Heero Yuy. Because the voice of Midas sounded blank and cold very much like Heero himself. Now that they know each other in this way, now all that was left was to see how this cockpit system does in battle situations. That would remain to be seen.

"What are your characteristics and weapons Midas?" Heero asked

As he asked this a list of technical babble scrolled up and down the screens around him while Midas was telling him what the Vindicator had in store. 

"Characteristics of the Gundam Vindicator are similar to that of the Gundam Wing Zero Custom." Midas stated in that same cold calculating voice like a combination of coolness that of Trowa and Heero and the pitch of Relena, "But its weapons are very different from that of the Wing Zero. The Gundam Vindicator has the following weapons in stock."

Midas explained the weapons while the schematics and more technical data flashed and scrolled all around him. 

"4 machine cannons mounted in torso. 

4 Vulcan guns mounted in head. 

4 cannons mounted in head 

2 beam saber, stored in recharge racks in shield 

2 99-tube micro missile launcher system mounted in shoulder armor; 

2 6-tube micro missile launcher mounted on hip armor; 

4 wing Vulcan gun mounted in wing binders, 

2 Gattling gun mounted in chest; 

2 4-tube grenade launcher, 4 rounds per tube, mounted in forearms, 

2 Gattling gun mounted in torso; 

And 2 Twin Laser-guided mortars mounted on legs"

"Hmm," Heero hummed, "This is more equipped than Trowa's Heavyarms." 

"Yes," Midas agreed, "This is the most efficient and heavily armed Gundam ever built."

Heero had an odd thought to this statement

"That's pretty egotistical isn't it for a machine." 

"It's a fact, Heero Yuy."

****

G 

As the three of them looked at the Gundam Vindicator a call came through. The voice was that same familiar scruffy voice of Howard, Peace Million's Chief Engineer.

"Lady Une." A voice said, "She's arrived."

Johan turned sharply to Lady Une who was looking at her watch, "Just in time." She said

"Who's here?" Johan asked

"Another pilot, we figured you might need someone extra to help you in this mission."

Johan's jaw loosened as he thought about this newest development. "This case keeps getting better and better." He thought

"Another pilot?" Johan asked, "We already have 7 pilots including the Tallgeese III, shouldn't that be enough?"

"It may be enough though but two of you are going into the pirate ship, so that leaves only five on the battle field. We did take a mobile suit count, there are nearly 100 suits there and each one probably has a very good pilot. So that means that five Gundams won't be enough for it."

"I see your point." Johan shrugged while crossing his arms across his chest, "What's the mobile suits name?"

Lady Une looked at Johan and spilled out the details of this arriving pilot, "The Gundam Clockwork."

"Another Gundam like this Vindicator?!" Johan shouted, "You had these dangerous weapons against us and you could have used them at any time."  
Lady Une shrugged, "It was all a matter of the right time and place. At the time the Clockwork and the Vindicator were built the time was wrong to use them. It wasn't the time to come on stage, that's what Mr. Treize would say about this."

Johan smirked, "Yeah, that sounds like Treize alright."

****

G 

The officers of Preventer waited in the Mobile Suit Bay Observation Room, which was basically a waiting room with a plate glass window looking out into the crummy, dirty and oily atmosphere of the Launch Bay. On the right side from where Johan stood looking out at it, he saw his and his co-workers Gundams at least the ones that survived. His Ryu, Heavyarms, Sandrock, DeathScythe, Nataku and the Tallgeese III, but Johan's view was taken away from that to what was coming in from space. 

He looked forward at the rectangular bay door and saw a mobile suit fly into it. The suit looked odd to Johan, because at the first glance this suit looked a lot like Duo's DeathScythe. But at the same time it didn't because underneath the Gundanium batwings that covered it's front Johan saw one of it's arms look like the gattling gun from Trowa's Heavyarms. In the Gundams other hand (which was probably the right hand) was a beam Scythe. Yet at the same time there were extra gattling on the Gundams back, possibly back ups when the gattling on the Gundams arm runs out. That's what this machine was like, a cross between the DeathScythe and Heavyarms. Although the suit was a dark navy blue (dark enough that one could say that it was black) all over, but there were some traces of white and red, but it was mostly that same dark blue. 

"This is the Gundam Clockwork?" Johan asked to himself

Apparently Johan asked this question loud enough for Lady Une to hear him. 

"That's right, this is it. Shall we go and meet the pilot?" 

****

G 

The officers of Preventer came up to the kneeling Gundam Clockwork. In the echoing silence of the launch bay, the chest opened and out stepped a figure that had a space suit onto the Gundams cockpit platform. With the lights as they were in the launch bay it was difficult to see this new pilot. One of the lights was shinning onto the pilots visor so that it's glare was right into the Gundams faces. Until the pilot reached up and took the helmet off and the first thing that was revealed was hair, hair that was of a light green color and it pulled out of the helmet and then set itself down onto the pilots shoulders. 

Then the face of the Gundam Clockwork's pilot was revealed. It was a woman, of a light complexion and thin face with marine blue eyes. She held her helmet in the crook of her arm as she looked down from the platform at the Preventer Officers and smiled. Her smile seemed both gentle and yet somewhat sadistic at the same time. Some would say that it's hard to be both gentle and sadistic at the same time but somehow this woman pulled it off. 

She looked directly at Lady Une, "Well, Well, well." She said smiling, "Long time no viddy me droog, Lady Une." She then began to salute her in a very odd and yet silly way, "Preventer Officer Alexandria DeLarge reporting with the Gundam Clockwork, as requested. Shall we get going with the session of Ultra violence?" 

  
To be continued… 

****

Author's Notes: The Gundam Vindicator that was described in this story was actually the brainchild of Fanfiction.net author Shadow Hawk. He told me about it and I found a way to work it into the story, however the Gundam Clockwork and Alexandria DeLarge was another story. That was the brainchild of another Fanfiction.net author named "Clockwork Pilot", she had told me of an idea she had for a different pilot and I saw the chance to use her and I had asked her if I could use Alexandria DeLarge in my story, she agreed to it. However to make Alexandria believable I had to study the movie, "A Clockwork Orange" in great detail to make sure I'm getting the dialogue right. 

Come again for more chapters of Gundam Pirates


	3. Gundam Attack!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, any other Gundam Series or any of the songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Gundam Pirates

G 

Chapter 3:

Gundam Attack!

The pilots looked at Alexandria with confusion. How is she in Preventer? When was her Gundam built? Why wasn't it used at certain times of need? Although to Johan and Heero those questions were already answered, 'The time wasn't right'. But today was the day, the time was now, and the curtain was rising to introduce the new player.

"Alexandria DeLarge reporting for ultra violence, Lady Une." Alexandria (Or Alex as some people call her) saluted

"It's good to see you Alex." Lady Une smiled as she stepped closer.

Alex dropped her salute and hopped down from her Gundam. 

"I heard that the target for our Ultra Violence is the Pirate Group Desbats." 

Lady Une walked over and placed a very friendly hand on Alex' shoulder, "We'll discuss the details later on."

"Appy polly loggies Lady Une." Alex still smiled, "I have been out of practice as well as out of me Gulliver a few times and I'm a little anxious to get back to the good old lashings of ultra violence." 

"That's understandable." Johan shrugged

****

G 

"Oh, no." Wufei moaned as he laid his hand against his forehead, "You brought a woman on this assignment?"

The Gundams as well as the new pilot Alex had brought themselves to the briefing room. Wufei was leaning against the steel wall while he had that same distress expression on his face. 

"What do you mean Wufei?" Lady Une asked as she sat at the head of the table

"It's bad enough that we've been beaten by Pirates but now we've brought a woman into our ranks. We must really be desperate to win."

Alex who had changed into her white skintight space suit was leaning against the opposite wall. In her hand she had a stick that had an eyeball at the head of it. Little did anyone else know that if she were to pull at that end of the stick a small knife would come out of it, but there's more to it. The stick itself was actually the key to the Gundam Clockwork, very similar to the key that Johan had for his Ryu. 

She heard Wufei's chauvinistic comments, so she took the stick and she hunkered on her hind legs. She was ready to jump and she did jump up and over the table, all 15 feet of it and she had her stick in her hand and she brought it down right on Wufei's head and bangs him against his knee cap.

Wufei bent over in pain.

The other Gundam pilots watched this and the first one to make the comment on this was of course Duo.

"You really had that one coming Wufei." Duo smirked, "She's not exactly a Gundam for nothing."

"Damn right!" Johan hollered

Duo looked over at Johan and was continuing the discussion on the Vindicator, Heero and Johan had explained what had been shown the history of it. 

"That Gundam you were telling us about sounds like a very odd machine." Duo commented on this new Gundam that had been built

"It's odd." Trowa commented, "While I was working within Oz I never heard of a Gundam Vindicator."

Johan repeated another answer that was given, "Lady Une explained that no one knew, not even Chief Engineer Tuberoff."

"I'd like to see this babbling Gundam work in battle." Wufei added with his own tone of sarcasm, which is always obvious. He is always one of those kinds of people where you can detect sarcasm at any time. Even though he was still suffering from the bruises that Alex had given him. 

"Now that we have most of the things taken care of we can head back out and kick some more ass, so shall we?" Johan asked walking to the door, he was insinuating that they should head out to battle against the pirates.

"Yes." Duo smiled as he got to his feet, "Let's show them Johan what happens when you mess with the God of Death."

"Aye." Alex smiled twirling her stick in her right hand, "We're going to give them a real horrorshow tolchoc of Ultra Violence." 

"What?" Duo asked his face scrunched up in confusion.

Johan explained, "She said that we should really give them hell."

The Gundams looked at Johan blankly, it was one of those looks on a groups face that made someone feel as if they were being interrogated. 

Until Quatre asked, "You understand what she's saying?"

"Yeah." Johan said, "It's like Shakespeare, you just have to listen."

Duo shrugged, "Whatever." He said as they headed out the door to the mobile suit bay while Alex twirled her cane at her side. 

****

G 

Meanwhile a few hours later at the Pirate ship Eldridge on it's bridge Kazuki Peacecraft had already broken the news of what he heard from Miss Noin and Haruka Tenou.

"She said there were more Peacecrafts?" Gandor asked

"That's what she told me, three more Peacecrafts, two of them are mobile suit pilots."

Gandor began to have a serious look on his face, his eyebrows drew closer together as he went into deep thought.

"I knew that Milliardo and Relena would survive." He thought to himself, "Milliardo left at the age of seven and joined the Oz military under the name Zechs Marquise. Relena was adopted by Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin and she became Relena Dorlin. But this other Peacecraft, his Peacecraft name is his middle name. How could he be related to the Peacecraft family."

Kazuki noticed Gandor going deeply into thought, so he asked in a very sly tone to slowly squeeze the right information out of him or rather hear Gandor say that the other two Peacecrafts are genuine but the Gundam Pilot isn't. 

"What are you thinking about Gandor?" He asked

Just to hear Gandor say that Johan isn't a Peacecraft would be the greatest thing to come to his ears. The hope that this Gundam isn't a family member but rather that he's using the name somehow. It would be wonderful to hear that, at least it would soften the blow that just an ordinary Gundam blew off the legs of Kazuki's mobile suit. Still if that Gundam is a Peacecraft that makes the situation even bitterer than before. Kazuki smiled in anticipation hoping to hear Gandor say that there are no other Peacecrafts.

"I remember now!" Gandor shouted, "I remember a family member of the Peacecrafts leaving a few years before the Sank Kingdom was destroyed. Her name was Marie Peacecraft, she married some Spanish man from the colonies and they eloped to space. King Peacecraft wouldn't exactly consent to the marriage so Marie left. So maybe this Gundam Pilot is her son."  
"NO!" Kazuki shouted in his mind, this really is the worst thing that's happened to him, this means that not only a Gundam or a Peacecraft but also a family member beat him. How worse could things get!

"Con Sensors!" an operator shouted on the bridge, "We're detecting one massive object a few thousand miles of the port bow! It's closing in fast!"

"Maybe things won't get that bad." Kazuki thought, "Perhaps this is a new convoy full of goods for us."

"Con Sensors!" the operator shouted again, "The massive object has stopped and eight objects have launched from it. Possibly mobile suits, closing in quickly."

"How quickly?" Kazuki asked

"I'd say recklessly!" 

"The Gundams." Kazuki spat, "Damn them!"

Then Kazuki had a thought, "The last time I checked there were only seven, where did that eighth one come from?"

Kazuki looked around the bridge, which looked very much like the bridge of a submarine except it looked more spacious especially with the window in the front of it. Kazuki looked above him from where he stood and found a small handheld microphone. He reached up and snatched it away from its small steel harness and pressed its side button with his thumb.

"Con Engineering!" He called through the microphone, "How are the repairs on the Gundam Waterproof? And report on how many mobile suits we have."

He lifted his thumb away from it and heard the response from it. The report came through:

"Con, this is engineering. The Gundam Waterproof isn't done yet, whatever blew its legs off did a good job of it."

Kazuki was irritated but didn't do anything and the report continued.

"We have about 80 of our original 100 mobile suits, but they and their pilots are ready for battle. Including our RAG-79 Aqua GM."

The Aqua GM was a mobile suit that was used by the senior staff of the Eldridge. It was very much like the Gundam Waterproof but it didn't exactly have all the weapons or perks. It only had a certain number of missiles as well as its beam saber. 

Kazuki pressed the thumb button, "Roger that." He said

"Con Sensors." The operator shouted again, "The eight objects are nearly within battle range. What are your orders?"

Kazuki pressed the thumb button on the microphone again.

"All hands." He said, "This is the Captain, battle stations."

****

G 

"Here we go again." Johan said as he started up his Gundam Ryu with the same black oblong key as well as start up the music of Rage against the Machine's _Wake up_. 

At the same time the other Gundams were getting ready for the battle ahead of them. But the ones that were the most unusual were Heero and Alex. 

Heero sat in the Vindicator starting it up while watching the screens come on and looking out into the cargo bay in the 360 degree angel within the cockpit. 

"Heero." The Midas system called, for a moment the tone was like that of Relena when she said his name close to his ear, "The Gundam Vindicator is ready for launch."

Heero stayed silent. 

This system didn't have the mind warping effects of Zero but to Heero if this kind of talking keeps going on it will become mind warping for him or at least annoy the hell out of him.

"Do we have launch clearance?" Heero asked as he felt the engines firing up

"We have permission to launch Heero." Midas replied

"Understood."

Heero shoved the joysticks forward and the Gundam Vindicator rocketed out of the mobile suit bay. At the moment that the Vindicator rocketed out of the bay Heero felt his body being pushed back into his seat like the drop of a roller coaster. 

"Ugh." He moaned as he tried to get used to the G forces that pushed him back into his seat. 

"You should be more careful Heero." The Midas reported

If the Midas system were a person Heero would simply say something like _Leave me alone _or _Stay out of my way._ Although Heero couldn't exactly say "_Shut the hell up"_ because that would be more like Duo's line. So Heero simply ignored the Midas observation of his handling of the controls. 

Meanwhile back in the cargo bay Alexandria DeLarge started up the Gundam Clockwork by inserting her cane into the start up slot, which was towards the front of the cockpit although it didn't obstruct the view within the screens. She like Johan started up her own music within the cockpit, but it was Beethoven's 9th Symphony 4th movement. If one were to ask her what it was like to fly out into battle in that Gundam and listening to that music she would say this; 

__

It was gorgeousnes and gorgeosity made flesh. It was like a bird of like rarest spun heavenmetal, or like silvery wine flowing in a spaceship, gravity all nonsense now. And I knew such lovely pictures.

The pictures she would see would be of images in her mind of her slicing, dicing and blowing up mobile suits. She imagined going through all those enemy suits like Rosie O'Donnell through a box of Ring Dings.

Her Gundam Clockwork started up and rocketed forward still having its wings covered and it's gattling unused. She didn't even stretch out the Gundanium wings to show what was underneath it or arm her gattling; it was as if she was preparing. Or rather she was waiting until she saw the lights in the enemy mobile suits eyes. 

In fact, when Duo watched the Clockwork take off he thought to himself, "I like her." He thought, "Her Gundam is like mine, almost as if she were the _Goddess of Death._" He smiled, "That would be interesting. But what is she hiding under those wings? I can see that she has the appearance of my DeathScythe but she has pieces of Trowa's Gundam. I'd like to see her in action. Good luck Alexandria, or rather _The Goddess of Death._"

Next in this line was Johan, he knew that this would be the time for the _surprise._ HE reached down to the COM system. 

"Hey guys." He called, "Check this out!"

He started up his Gundam, which only floated a few feet up in the air in the mobile suit bay. Inside the mobile suit Johan pulled the level all the way back and the surprise took form in front of the Gundams eyes. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Milliardo saw the Gundam mobile suit transform, it looked as if it was going to bird mode. But that wasn't anything new they saw it in bird mode before. As they thought that something happened, the buster rifle was placed into the suit carrier arms while the shield wings expanded outward like a bat. The legs of the suit came together to form what appeared to be a tail, a Gundanium tail? Suddenly the buster shield began to extend outward like the neck of a turtle coming out of its shell, as it did it began to look like the neck of a dragon. The finishing touch was that the arms were like the legs of a dragon while another pair came from the legs of the mobile suit.

This was the surprise; Johan had added a _Dragon Mode_ to his Gundam Ryu. It was now a Gundanium Dragon. Its neck that was the buster shield looked around with its green eyes and it flapped its bat wings while the engine wings began to fire up. 

At the same time, the cockpit had changed as well. Instead of joysticks that controlled this Gundanium beast they were now reigns like those of a horse. As the cables stretched to the floor in front of Johan he sat down in the same chair that was part of the mobile suit cockpit. His hands felt the buttons on the reigns and he pulled then one way and then the other to make sure that they were working right. He looked down and saw the pedals that would control it's speed he reached his foot out and pressed the accelerator just as the song _Wake up _was reaching it's climax.

"How do you like that?" Johan asked hoping the COM system was on.

"Damn man!" Duo called through the COM, "That is some great stuff!"

"Thanks Duo. Now all of you God be with us and kick ass."

****

G 

"What are you going to do Kazuki?" Gandor asked as he was leaving the bridge to the mobile suit bay. 

"I'm going to wait here." Kazuki said as he sat in his chair.

"You've got to be kidding!" Gandor shouted, if he knew what Kazuki was thinking he would advise against it, "If you stay here, they'll come after you. Plus they'll try to rescue the hostages."  
"I know that Gandor. That's why I'm going to stay here, more than likely that Gundam will try to get on board. Tell the troops to let him through, I want to face him alone."

Gandor's eyebrows raised, "Sure Kazuki." 

Even though Gandor knew that this move would be a bit suicidal but he felt that Kazuki knows what he's doing. He headed out the door and to the mobile suit bay with the others. He was walking along with the other senior staff of the Eldridge. 

"What's Kazuki going to do?" Laramie asked 

Gandor exhaled, "he's going to stay onboard. His orders are to let one of the Gundams near the Eldridge."

"Let it near?" Laramie asked loosing her head, "Kazuki's really lost it now. If he lets that Gundam onboard who knows what he'll do."

"He's in charge Laramie." Gandor said through his teeth, "Plus I think he knows what he's doing."

Laramie shook her head, she just wanted to go to the bridge and tell Kazuki that he had lost his mind that he should come with his crew to the battlefield and face them there. But no Kazuki is in charge and she has to follow the orders. 

The senior staff made their way to the mobile suit bay; they saw a small percentage of their suits in shambles. Leg parts scattered here and there while the technicians and laborers were trying desperately. And there that struck the most grief into their hearts was seeing the Gundam Waterproof in shambles. It's legs blown off like an action figure that was blown up by a firecracker. This was a Gundam that was designed and built by the Desbats while Kazuki was still being trained by Gandor and it pains all of the senior staff to see it like this. 

"Let's go kick some ass." Gandor instructed and shouted, "Suit up!" 

****

G 

The Gundams watched the massive Eldridge slow to a halt while it deployed its mobile suits. It was as if the Eldridge were a hornet's nest and the mobile suits were the hornets. The Gundams were both admiring and despising the Eldridge. Yet at the same time a few of them were wondering why? Was it because it was their job or was it because this had turned into a small war a secret war that was fought away from the eyes of the politicians and the people? On one hand it is but then again on the other side of it, it was just another day at the office of Preventer. 

On the Gundams side they watched the mobile suits come after them and the instructions were given.

Johan lowered the music of Rage against the Machine down and he called the other Gundams.

"All of you know the plan. All of you hold off the enemy mobile suits while Heero and I make our way to the enemy ship. Understood?"

"Understood." Heero replied

"Gotcha Johan." Duo called

"I understand." Trowa said

"Be careful you two." Quatre advised

"Good luck." Wufei wised

Alex laughed through the COM system while all the Gundams heard Beethoven's 9th symphony, "Off to do battle my droogs." 

Here we go, Johan thought as he held the reigns tightly and maneuvered his way through the mobile suits. 

Meanwhile in the Gundam Vindicator, the Midas was telling Heero about the enemy mobile suits.

"Mobile suit count…" It stated, "80, tactics level cleared."

"Commence Destruction." Heero stated as he opened fire on the onslaught of mobile suits. First missiles of all kinds fired outward in a fireworks display of destructive power. Mobile suits blew up and parts were already scattering everywhere. 

"Midas." Heero called, "What is the mobile suit count now?"

"Mobile suit count…" Midas calculated, "Down to 70."

All those missiles and it only took out 10 mobile suits.

"Continue Destruction." Heero stated as he fired more missiles and shot more bullets.

BOOM! The missiles crashed

TAT! TAT! TAT! The breast gattling fired. 

Further back in the line of battle were the other Gundams, Heavyarms, DeathScythe, Sandrock, Nataku and Clockwork. Each of them headed to battle, but there was something particular on Duo's mind that he wanted to know. He wanted to see it with his own eyes before he headed out into battle. That question of what was under the wings of the Gundam Clockwork was what was on Duo's mind. He waited to see what would happen.

It did, Alexandria pulled back on the controls and the wings opened, and the site astonished all the Gundam Pilots who viewed this. The outstretched Gundanium batwings had missiles stored within them like the secret compartments of missiles in the Heavyarms. Only this was in the batwings of the Gundam Clockwork. All the missiles fired out at the enemy mobile suits and like with the Gundam Vindicator a great deal of enemy mobile suits blew up and parts were scattered everywhere in the battle field of space. 

The Gundams were thunderstruck at the surprise of the Gundam Clockwork. Not only did it have that Grim Reaper look to it like Duo's but it had more missiles and bullets than the Heavyarms. 

"Wow." Duo said with wide eyes, "She has more surprises up her sleeve than a street hustler." He smiled, "I really like her. She is a Goddess of Death, but I'm the God of Death so look out all of you!"

He turned on his beam Scythe and headed into the battlefield.

"Hey guys!" Duo called, "We better get moving if we don't want to die!"  
The other Gundams snapped out of their thunderstruck trance and headed back to battle. 

Although there was one Gundam who stood staring at the Gundam Clockwork, the pilot was Quatre in his Gundam Sandrock. He watched with wide eyes as he watched the Gundam Clockwork do it's own work. He was amazed that there was a Gundam like this and yet they never encountered it once. He had suspicion of whom this Alexandria DeLarge was, but the another event happened.

He looked at the screen and within an instant that slowed down to a crawl he saw the singular square eye of a Taurus Space suit and in it's hand a beam sword that would come down on his beloved Sandrock. In that slowed down instant the Taurus space suit was blown away from Sandrock. 

Quatre's head snapped to his right and then to his left and there he found a true sight for sore eyes. He found what must have been around twenty suits armed with guns and all flying towards Quatre's Sandrock. He knew who it was. 

At that moment a small transmission came through of a bearded man, Quatre knew him as Rashim. It was the Maquanate Corp of the Middle East. 

"Master Quatre." Rashim said, "We're not going to let you go into this battle alone. We done that once too many and we're not ever going to do it again."

Quatre knew that Rashim was referring to the battle against the AI mobile dolls. He also remembered back to the battle back on Earth when they were trying to break into the Treize Mansion. He knew that Rashim was also referring to that as well.

"I'm sorry everyone." Quatre apologized

In the small screen Quatre saw the bearded Rashim smile, "As long as your alive Master Quatre."

****

G 

Up ahead near the Eldridge Johan and Heero were coming up to the massive ship. The plan was to infiltrate the ship although Heero didn't bother to ask how, and to his knowledge neither did Johan. But that didn't matter because he had his own ways to make a door. 

"Johan." He called, "Stand Back I'm going to make a door."

He raised the buster rifle to one of the doors. 

"I would not recommend that Heero." The Midas suggested, "We must remember that there are hostages in there and the orders were to rescue the hostages."

Heero grind his teeth. 

"Don't worry Heero." Johan called back, "I have a method to open a door."

Heero watched the Gundanium Dragon latch itself onto one part of the Eldridge. To Heero it looked like the door to the mobile suit bay. For one it seemed large enough to fit several mobile suits through. 

The Gundam Ryu laid across the door like a lizard on a rock and its head drew back and out slid the heat rod like a tongue. It lifted its head and brought it back down again while the heat rod shined its bright red color like a sword about to be forged. It came down in a circular motion and made a sloppy circle in the mobile suit bay door. As the pieces of the mobile suit bay door collapsed, Heero saw the opportunity and flew in. Johan did the same thing, only his Gundam drew back its wings and slid right into bay.

The reason for the haste was that, in emergency situations like this, large ships usually put in double doors that way if one is destroyed the other one will take over. And the other one did take over; it shut it self behind the hole cut door that Johan made.

Inside the bay both mobile suits sat like a warrior crouching next to a dragon. At least that's what it would look like to an ordinary person. But the cockpits of these Gundanium giants opened and out hopped their magnificent pilots. Heero Yuy and Johan Rodriguez, each of them armed. Johan armed with his Outsider handgun, two standard side arms, an M-16 rifle and his katana, while Heero was armed only with guns.

Heero cocked his gun and said to Johan, "I'll find the leader and keep him still. You find the hostages."

Johan smiled, "You know I think Duo was right, we quiet guys are always the ones who do things the flashiest way."

To be continued… 

****

Author's Notes: I had designed the Gundam Clockwork, though the author "Clockwork Pilot" said that her favorite Gundam pilot was Duo Maxwell. I couldn't' think of anything more appropriate then a mobile suit that looked like the DeathScythe Hell, though I added some extra features. Specifically from Trowa's Heavyarms. However the Gundam Ryu on the other hand I had thought about the call sign for Johan "Star Dragon". I began to think that if the Gundam Ryu can change into bird mode then it should have a Dragon mode, so I simply put that in and took away a few things in order to make it a little sleeker. Such as I merged the Engine and Shield wings, but I left on the carrier arms in order to carry the buster rifle. Now let's see how it does in combat. 

Come again for more chapters of Gundam Pirates


	4. Assault on Eldridge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, any other Gundam Series or any of the songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Gundam Pirates

G 

Chapter 4:

Assault on Eldridge

****

G 

All was not quiet at first when Heero and Johan came onto the Eldridge. Their eyes were checking their weapons to make sure that they were loaded and ready. To Johan his job was simply to find the hostages but to Heero, if he had a choice in the matter he would simply head back out in the Vindicator and blow the Eldridge all to hell. Still the orders said that he couldn't do that since there are Preventer officers aboard this ship. 

Suddenly both Heero and Johan heard a great hiss, their eyes looked up and they saw guards armed with M-16 machine guns pouring out of the main doors to the mobile suit bay like a flood gate. 

"Oh damn." Johan gasped as he tucked and rolled behind the Gundanium claw that was part of the landing gear for Ryu.

Heero Yuy did the same as he hid behind the crouched leg of the Vindicator. 

The two pilots could see each other from their cover areas. They sat against their covers like two war buddies waiting for the command to attack. Although here they needed to act on their own, they could not contact the outside. It's every man for himself. Although once Johan said to Heero on their way to the Battleship Libra, "For no man is an island, some men are peninsulas." Heero on the other hand didn't understand this phrase, at least until now. 

"Cover me!" Heero shouted as he got up onto his feet and cocked his gun.

Johan understood the instructions and rolled over onto his stomach hoping to God that he wouldn't be hit. While he rolled, the world around him was a rotating blur at least until he stopped and fired at the number of soldiers who were standing there at the gate. From the split second estimates that Johan could see there might have been 12 or maybe 20 soldiers there all armed. Johan fired his M-16 and took out maybe 6 or seven people while at the same time Heero was taking out the rest of them. 

The instructions were understood and they have been followed, all the soldiers were lying unconscious as their own blood was oozing out onto the floor. Johan and Heero ran passed the unconscious bodies of the soldiers and headed their ways. At first the two of them were heading down the same hall. 

The two of them jogged, they knew that if they ran they would waste too much energy. In this jog they came past a great set of doors that were near a T-intersection. The doors were like those that lead into the mobile suit bay, large, steel and hydraulically driven. As they were coming up to this T-intersection they saw more soldiers come around the corner. Johan saw the large doors and headed for them while Heero held them off. 

Johan found behind the large doors was a majestic ballroom, he saw a bar, pool tables, couches, marble pillars and seats that looked greatly comfortable. 

"Wow." He thought, "This is a nice place."

His guard was down for only a few minutes until the doors behind him opened and Heero came storming through it.

"Take cover!" Heero shouted

Johan's reflexes and senses came back to him within an instant and he headed to the pillars with Heero. Jumping over the pool tables, dashing across the majestically carpeted floor and behind the marble pillar. 

From behind those pillars Johan and Heero managed to get the solider count down to about two people. Both of them were still firing and with as many bullets they were firing it was a good thing that the marble pillar was thick. 

The tat noise of the M-16 guns was gone and only dry clicks were there. 

"They're out of bullets." Johan thought. 

He looked over at Heero, "Damn." He shouted in a loud whisper, "I'm out of bullets too. They're drawing their guns Johan. You have bullets, do something!" 

In that instant Johan remembered something, he remembered that as he was jumping over the pool tables he saw that there were still balls in the pool pockets. He suddenly came up with a pretty good idea to stun them without using his bullets. He got to his feet and dashed to the pool table and lifted his foot to the leather pool pocket and out two pool balls, one green and the other red, both solid colors. 

Johan jumped and somersaulted backward so that the top of his foot was coming up behind the balls. He was performing a bicycle kick with the pool balls, if he were to miss this he would be injured and that would be out of the question for this mission. Not only does he have to face a family member he had to take back his wife. His foot came right up to the red and green pool balls and he kicked them as hard as he could and the balls went flying at the two remaining soldiers. The red and green pool balls hit both soldiers and knocked them out. 

Johan landed on his back, his head barely missing the edge of the pool table. 

"That was a close call." He thought, "I nearly banged my head back there. It's actually a miracle that I was able to pull this one off."

Heero stood up and came up to Johan. He stood over him like a mother scolding her child.

"Where in the hell did you learn to do that?" Heero asked flatly 

Johan looked up at him, he had a face of someone who looked as if he had been to hell and back, even though it was only a few minutes into the mission.

"I learned that trick from Trowa." Johan explained, "During our off hours he showed me that trick. It's called a bicycle kick and normally it's done in soccer. I figured that this is the best way to take care of them without killing them."

"That's a pretty half-hearted way of fighting Johan, that's not like you."

"I know Heero." Johan groaned as he got to his feet, "But remember, we're not at war anymore." 

"I think you're wrong. There are always wars to be fought."

"Pretty defeated attitude if you ask me, Heero Yuy."

****

G 

Heero and Johan spilt their paths. Johan needed to find the hostages, meaning he needed to find Miss Noin and Haruka. Johan walked through hallway upon other hallways to find where Haruka and Miss Noin were. Who knows how much time has passed? To Johan it felt like hours, but according to his watch it was only fifteen minutes. 

He felt exhausted as he came to another T-intersecting hall. It felt like Déjà vu at first because Johan expected that more soldiers would come around the corner and he would have to shoot more. He didn't want to shoot for five minutes now. He crouched down with thin eyes on his sights waiting for the soldiers to come around any corner. He sat there with his guns out towards both ends waiting like a praying mantis and yet for what seemed like too long of a time nothing came. 

He sat down leaning against one of the walls, exhaling as he felt the sweat trickling down his face and he could also feel it trickle down his back. He reached up with his sleeve and wiped away his sweat and leaned his head back to feel the cold steel against his head.

He got out his outsider and looked down the barrel and found he only had one bullet, he loaded himself back up again. And he loaded his M-16 with the extra clips that he picked up from the soldiers along the way as well as his 45 magnums with the extra clips that he snatched along the way. He did load up his M-16 and his 45's first before anything else because his Outsider used some special kind of bullets. Plus (He doesn't know why he does this, even though he doesn't like to use guns that much. But for some reason he's been getting used to using guns at least hand guns.) He had this habit of loading his Outsider bullets one by one to give him this sort of Dirty Harry feeling while holding that gun. 

But while he was loading his bullets he heard two loud cocking, he immediately knew that it was the cocking of M-16 rifles. He got up to his feet holding onto the hard plastic handle of the Outsider hoping to God that he won't get shot. He needed to find Miss Noin and Haruka, plus he's going to have to meet up with Heero. And not add onto that he needed to go back to the battlefield to help his fellow Gundam Pilots. It is a lot to be on the mind of one person, but Johan didn't look at it from the whole picture, he knows that looking at the whole thing overwhelms a person and dilutes their focus. All one needs to do is focus on one goal at a time, "baby steps" as his mother called it when he was a kid. That memory came back to him in this unlikely of times.

"Take in slack Johan." His mother said to him when he was young, "Everything will fall into place, take baby steps and nothing will seem so hard." 

Johan tried to repress his tears, even though for the past few years he had been living independently he missed his parents. His mother Marie and his father Han. Not only that but he missed the lessons from his piano teacher Kenda. He remembered that before he fought the AI mobile dolls he told Kenda that he couldn't take anymore lessons and that was when he told her the truth. He told her everything, Operation Meteor, the Gundams, the loss of his fiancé, the death of his father, and him taking a job at Preventer. Needless to say Kenda was shocked and yet pleased to know that her own student was a Gundam pilot fighting for the colonies.

All these memories flashed to him, I guess it could be called "seeing his life flash before his eyes" or he was feeling instantly nostalgic. But he focused his concentration back on the sounds. He heard footsteps, two sets of them, and they were getting closer and closer. Louder and louder with each set of steps they took. Johan gripped tighter onto his Outsider, he crossed himself hoping that he won't die here.

"I won't die here." He said to himself as he dived and rolled against the wall of the T-intersection and aimed his gun. He aimed them at two blurry figured in his vision as he was diving and somersaulting. His vision came back and what he saw was a true sight.

He saw Haruka Tenou and Miss Noin standing there both armed with M-16's. Johan lowered his guns.

"Haruka." He gasped, "Miss Noin. My god it's good to see you two."

He got back to his feet and outstretched his arms and Haruka came back into them. As they were embracing, Miss Noin could see Johan crying. 

"I'm sorry." Johan said, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise Haruka."

They broke their embrace and Haruka looked into Johan's eyes, "You don't have to apologize Johan. You forget, I'm a soldier like you."

"But what happened?"

Miss Noin had explained that the two of them were locked in different rooms. And their rooms had one guard for each of them. Haruka came up with this idea of seducing the guard, what Haruka did is she convinced the guard to open the door. And while the door was opening she took out the bra from under her shirt and when the guard opened the door she lifted her shirt and the guard dropped his gun and tried to grope her. While he tried Haruka knocked him out and grabbed his gun while shooting the other guard. And that's how she released herself but she simply released Miss Noin by getting the code to her room. Although Haruka said that she did put her bra back on when they met up with Johan.

"I've been taught a lot of escape techniques." Johan explained, "But that's probably the most effective that I've ever heard."

Miss Noin shrugged, "That's usually the best." 

****

G 

Meanwhile back on the battlefield in space. The Gundams along with the Maquanate Corp were fighting hard although they were only limiting down the numbers little by little. Even with the combined ammunitions of the Heavyarms and Clockwork, it didn't seem that they would win this battle so easily. 

"Damn!" Duo cursed as he tried to chase down one of the Desbats mobile suits.

The Maquanate's were protecting the Sandrock but even they couldn't reduce the numbers.

"Master Quatre." Rashim called, "These pilots are veterans! They fight just as good as mobile dolls."

"Keep fighting." Quatre instructed, "Once Johan and Heero come back then we'll have an upper hand." 

****

G 

Back on the Eldridge.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Miss Noin asked sounding slightly concerned about this. 

"I'm going on my hunches." Johan said

"Great." She muttered. She knew that Johan is good but how reliable could his hunches be? 

After numbers twists and turns, lefts and rights elevator rides that kept going up they came to the top deck. The doors to the elevator opened and to their right along the blue colored steel wall were a small sign that was written in both English and Japanese was the word "Bridge" and an arrow pointing down the hall.

"That makes things a lot easier." Johan stated in an exhausted huff, "Makes me wonder why don't they put these things all over the ship."

"Yeah." Haruka agreed

To their left they saw a panel of windows and they saw small explosions happening in the distance like watching microscopic fireworks. 

"I hope they're doing alright." Johan thought

He ran out of the elevator towards where the sign was pointing to, and right behind him was Miss Noin and Haruka. To Haruka, Johan was running so fast that it was as if he was the wind, but why was he running so fast?

"I have to hurry." Johan thought, "I don't know how long the others will last."

He came to the door, but he stopped. 

"Why did you stop Johan?" Haruka asked

Johan turned and he looked at Haruka with his eyes on the verge of crying but holding back. He threw his arms around Haruka, and then he broke the embrace and looked at Haruka and kissed her. The same embrace was broken and Johan placed his hands on the sides of Haruka's face.

"Please Haruka." He pleaded, "Leave this place. If you or Miss Noin stay here you're in danger. Please leave this place, I promised that you I wouldn't loose you and I'm keeping that promise."

Haruka too was on the verge of tears, "But I didn't promise that I wasn't going to loose you."

Johan smiled behind his about to weep face, "You forget too, I'm a Gundam Pilot."

Miss Noin understood Johan's instructions. She reached over to Haruka's shoulder.

"Let's get out of here." She said

"Before you go." Johan said, "Take these."

He handed Haruka and Miss Noin his guns except for his holstered Outsider revolver.

"Be careful you two." Johan advised 

"Yes." Haruka whispered still looking into Johan's face, she reached over and kissed him once more and she broke the embrace and ran with Miss Noin down the hall. Johan didn't know where they were going, but he figured that they were heading to one of the smaller ships to escape the Eldridge and the battlefield.

"Please God." Johan thought, "Protect me and Haruka."

He felt his holstered Outsider at his right side and the sword at his left side. He walked towards the door and it opened with a hiss of air. Johan looked and saw the back of a chair, a captains chair, next to it was the Perfect Solider, Heero Yuy holding his M-16 rifle at the chair. Heero kept his stance and looked out at Johan with those same deep cobalt blue eyes. 

"Mission complete." He whispered to himself and then said to Johan, "What took you so long Johan?" He asked

"A lot of traffic." Johan answered

Heero gave a slight smirk but returned his sights to the chair. 

Johan took his steps and walked around the chair to the person who was sitting in the chair. He looked and saw the face of the man who he thought was his enemy. He looked at the young mans face along with that same black spot that was his eye patch. 

"I am Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, of the office of Preventer. State your name." Johan demanded

"I am Kazuki Peacecraft." Kazuki answered

"How are you a Peacecraft?"

"I was born in the Sank Kingdom, my father was King Peacecraft. I think that's more than enough evidence."

"Why are you a leader of a pirate group?"

"We have to steal from the Alliance, the very same people who destroyed the Sank Kingdom." 

Kazuki kept looking at Heero Yuy who had a watch on him like a hawk.

"You do realize that the Alliance is no more, the same with Oz and Romafeller." Heero said

"Very well then." Johan stated as he drew out his sword, "Shall we duel." 

Kazuki stood up, he had a rapier, an old style rapier like a fencing foil at his side, he drew it out and was ready to fight.

"Heero." Johan called, "This will be a one on one duel, understood?"

"Understood." Heero said flatly

The duel began as their swords clanged and bashed against each other, even though the katana had a thicker blade than a rapier. It surprised Johan that with as much power as he could have he didn't break the rapier. But perhaps he should do that at the right time.

"How can you call yourself a Peacecraft?" Kazuki asked

"Because I am a Peacecraft." Johan answered

Kazuki was thrusting harder against Johan's sword, "How dare you use that name. You dirty the name Peacecraft as a Gundam Pilot. You who slaughter innocent people."

"I say the same thing about you, who steal from the people as well. That makes us equal. Just as it makes us both equal with Milliardo Peacecraft."

"How dare you compare me to him!" Kazuki shouted as he was banging his sword against Johan's katana with the same kind of force like chopping logs. As he was doing this, it was the right opportunity for Johan to strike. 

He lifted his katana and came crashing down, with enough force to probably break marble. But instead the katana broke through the hard steel of Kazuki's rapier. He looked at his broken sword with bewilderment, wondering why and how this has happened. It was now an uneven match. 

"Why are we fighting each other?" Johan asked, "We're both Peacecrafts, peace has already been won. The Sank Kingdom is restored, isn't this what you've wanted? To go back to a real home?"

"The Eldridge is my home."

"I should kill you for dishonoring the Peacecraft name, destroying the Wing Zero, and taking my wife!"  
"I should kill you for destroying my Gundam!" 

"I think that makes us even again."  
The banging and clashing of swords stopped. The two of them looked at each other, Kazuki had a look as if he were saying; _what the hell am I doing?_ Johan looked at him with eyes of purpose.

"We're at a stand-off." Johan shrugged, "I should kill you but I'm not going to. Simply because, we're family. Why don't we call this off Kazuki? Peace is always in our hands, yet we refuse to know it's there because we think it's impossible. Let's call it off." Johan was now pleading. 

Something in him was saying that he shouldn't kill Kazuki, even though there are a number of reasons to do it he still had to remember that this is a family member at the swords edge. 

"I agree." Kazuki said, "Let's call it off and live in peace."

He dropped his broken rapier to the ground and reached his hand out to Johan and they shook hands.

"I'm going to call my troops and tell them to stop fighting." Kazuki went over to the COM microphone, "Gandor." He called, "this is Kazuki, I'm calling a cease-fire. Stop fighting now."

He lifted his thumb away from the microphone.

"Kazuki." Gandor's voice came back through the COM system, "With all due respect. Have you lost your goddamn mind? We're already winning, two of the Gundams have already lost most of their ammunition. And a lot of these others are fighting like pussies. We're in the heat of victory, I say we keep fighting."

Kazuki pressed his thumb against the microphone, "Gandor, I'm giving you an order. Stop fighting now!"  
"With all due respect sir." Gandor replied, "Hell with you!"

Kazuki dropped the microphone and it dangled like a worm on a hook from the COM panel. 

"Oh God." Kazuki breathed, "He's gone crazy."

Johan looked at Heero, the two of them knew what needed to be done. Johan sheathed his sword.

"Mission accepted." They stated together.

****

G 

Back on the Battlefield in space.

"Sir." Laramie called to Gandor from her mobile suit, "Captain Kazuki ordered a cease-fire. Shouldn't we follow his orders?"  
Gandor replied, "Kazuki's under the influence of those Gundams. I'm taking charge now."

He opened a channel to all of the Desbats mobile suits, "Attention Desbats. I'm taking command now since Kazuki is unable to perform those duties. Laramie will be my second in command. My orders are to keep fighting, anyone who will refuse to follow my orders will be killed."

Laramie as well as the other senior members of the Desbats figured that Gandor has now gone mad with glory. He wants to kill the Gundams in order to achieve his own ideals of victory. Yet the true tragedy is, he doesn't know that in the end all the Gundams wanted was peace. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I felt that Kazuki shouldn't be held to blame for any of what has happened so all the blame goes to Gandor whose already planning to take glory for killing the Gundams. 

Come again for more chapters of Gundam Pirates


	5. Victory?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, any other Gundam Series or any of the songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post 

Gundam Wing

Gundam Pirates

G 

Chapter 5:

Victory?

****

G 

**Victory:** The outcome or winning of a struggle or conflict.

The outcome of this struggle will now be settled in space between mobile suits. 

Johan and Heero looked at each other and said the signature phrase.

"Mission accepted."

The two of them dashed to the door, but Johan was stopped at the door by Kazuki's voice.

"What are you going to do?" He asked

Johan slowly turned around while Heero's loud footsteps from his running could be clearly heard through the bridge.

"I'm going to serve out justice." He said, "Stay here Kazuki, I'm going to need your help later."

He turned and dashed after Heero.

Johan ran until his muscles began to feel warm under his clothes as he caught up to Heero. Though thanks to his years of training there's no feeling of being winded within Johan as well as Heero.

"You know the situation." Johan stated to Heero, but Heero said nothing, "But you know what is necessary."

Heero looked at him, he understood what he meant by what is necessary.

After a short elevator ride and a great deal of twists and turns through the hallways they came back to the mobile suit bay. The two of them dashed into the mobile suit bay like hasty rats in a maze. They expected to see their beloved suits stolen or damaged from the numerous enemies that were on the Eldridge. Instead they were still there standing just as they always did when they boarded. 

The pilots boarded their Gundams and prepared for launch. The doors to their cockpits closed and their cockpit systems came online like a computer monitor that was being turned on for it's first time.

When those lights came on, it reminded Heero of the Zero system, even though he had gotten used to it he was expecting that he would go out of control and destroy every single mobile suit that was out there and perhaps the Eldridge along with it. But now it was just he and Midas in that cockpit. 

Inside the suit, Heero turned the Vindicator around and looked at the door.

"I'm going to make an exit this time." He stated

"I would not do that if I were you." Midas advised

Heero grind his teeth still as if saying (like a child) _no one will let me have any fun._

"Midas is right." Johan called from Ryu in its Dragon form, "We don't have to force our way out now." He reached down to his COM system and opened up a channel to Kazuki at the bridge.

"Kazuki." He called, "can you hear me?"  
He paused for a moment.

"Yeah I hear you." Kazuki called, "You said you needed my help. What do you need my help with?" 

"I need you to open the mobile suit bay door." Johan requested

Another momentary pause.

"Just a moment." Kazuki said

Johan watched the mobile suit bay doors open.

"See." Johan pointed out, "Wasn't that a lot simpler."

Heero grind his teeth again in slight irritation, although for anyone who knows Heero that would really be an understatement. Though he decided to take out his frustration on the battlefield, so he fired up the engines and blasted his way out onto the battlefield. 

Johan shrugged, "Good Luck Heero Yuy." 

****

G 

Back in space the Gundams were fighting extremely hard. Even though now the mobile suit count of the Desbats was down to 50 suits, they were running out of ammunition and time.

Trowa pressed vigorously at the fire command and within only a few minutes he had drained most of the bullets and missiles out of the Heavyarms. He only had one spare gattling left. 

As his Heavyarms switched guns he thought, "One should never give up until the end. Heavyarms did teach me that, but I only have one Gattling left. I have to make it count."

Alexandria on the other hand was having a similar problem; her suit, The Clockwork, had run out of missiles and bullets. Though she did have the spare gattling left. She began to switch the gattling as well as the music in the cockpit, and while she did that she began to sing. 

It was actually amazing that no one was attacking her while she did this, the signing and the exchanging of music and the gattling. 

She sang:

__

I'm singing in the rain

Just signing in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again.

The music she put on was Beethoven again, this time it was the fifth Symphony. 

"Viddy well droogs." She smiled again, "Viddy well."

She opened fire while the trumpets of the fifth symphony blared through the narrow area of the cockpit, Da, da, da, daa.

As she fired at any enemy suit that came even within range of her she began talking to the others.

"Well, me droogs." She opened, "How does it viddy?"

Duo responded, 'If you're asking how it looks, it doesn't look good. The enemy count is down to only 45 suits and a lot of us are running out of ammo."

"That's what they want." Quatre said, "They haven't attacked us yet because they want us to deplete our resources, so we'll be vulnerable."

"Then I say we go hand to hand!" Wufei shouted as the long arm of the Nataku Gundam stretched and reached out with open fangs at one of the Desbats suits and rushed it within it's yellow jaw and red teeth. 

"Master Quatre." Rashim called, "Do you think we should retreat?"

"Retreat?" Alexandria asked flabbergasted, "You spineless jelly thou! I say we fight 'till we snuff it."

Quatre interpreted, even though Johan isn't there to be the intermediary, "I don't know what she said," he responded, "but I think she means we stay here and fight to the death." 

"But dying here would be meaningless." Rashim pleaded

Milliardo, in the Tallgeese III thought about this, "Desbats, The Eldridge, Kazuki Peacecraft. Where's Johan and Heero at a time like this?"

When the thought crossed his mind, he saw a light speck come from the Eldridge and followed by another. He turned his head and looked out and saw the two lights streaking towards the battlefield like shooting stars.

"Heero and Johan." He whispered, "Thank God."  
The other Gundams saw them coming.

"Here comes the cavalry." Duo smiled

****

G 

Heero sped along in the Gundam Vindicator.

"What is the mobile suit count?" Heero asked Midas

"Mobile suit count is 44." Midas reported, "Tactics level cleared."  
"Commence Destruction."

"Let's rock." Johan smiled while he pressed the play button on the cockpit stereo and took control of the Gundams reigns again. The music started, though it wasn't' the typical Rage Against the Machine. The music was different this time, its name: _Rhythm Emotion._

_I just feel Rhythm Emotion_

Kono mune no kodou wa

Anata e to tsuzuite 'ru So far away

Johan stepped on the accelerator hard enough to feel the thrust backwards in the cockpit. The force wasn't that hard against him, though it was enough to make his feet feel uneasy. He steadied his feet and brought his thoughts back to the matter at hand.

"You know what is necessary." He told Heero, but Johan's going to have to watch himself on this matter.

Suddenly a thought came to Johan's mind, a memory or rather it was a reminder.

"What am I thinking?" He asked himself, "Heero and I are alike. What we think is necessary is usually the most flashiest."

The next verse continued as the Gundam Ryu's heat rod tongue came slithering out of the end of the buster shield, it slipped back along the sides of the Gundanium Dragon's neck like a dogs tongue out of a window. As it slithered and wriggled along side of the buster shield it began to glow red-hot again and the song continued. 

__

Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni   
Atsuku hageshiku ikite itai 

Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata kara dakishimetai 

I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"   
Ayamachi mo itami mo   
Azayaka na isshun no hikari e to michibiite   
I just feel "Rhythm Emotion"   
Kono mune no kodou wa   
Anata e to tsuzuite 'ru So far away... 

The heat rod tongue of the Gundam Ryu sliced its way through all of the Desbats mobile suits that came within it's path like a destructive typhoon. It's head swung from legs to right while the heat rod followed it. 

At the same time the Gundam Vindicator launched nearly half of it's payload at the Desbats, blowing up mobile suits like toy soldiers with firecrackers. Yet through all of this destruction caused by the Gundams, somehow or another the pilots of the Desbats mobile suits somehow managed to escape their suits before they blew up. That would explain why they've been running low on ammunition, they've been trying to destroy mobile suits without killing the pilots.

"What is the mobile suit count?" Heero asked Midas

"Mobile suit count is down to 15." Midas reported

"Understood."

Heero continued to unleash the power of the Gundam Vindicator, like the Gundam Clockwork, it was like a combination of the Wing Gundam, Wing Zero, and Heavyarms. It is a bit of an odd combination but it has helped reduce the mobile suit number drastically. Though on the other side of the battlefield they had the opposing viewpoint.

"Damn it!" Gandor cursed as he slammed his fist on a hard surface. He was careful to make sure he didn't break anything when he slammed his fist down. 

"What are your orders?" Laramie asked 

"Keep fighting!" Gandor shouted, 

"But sir we're down to fifteen mobile suits, even if all our pilots are the best trained in Desbats it's still not enough against eight Gundams."  
"Do you want to die?" Gandor asked

"No sir!" 

"Then keep fighting."

He looked out into space and saw that strange Gundam come into view. At first his heart jumped to his throat because he thought that the Gundam might kill him. But it didn't, he saw its heat rod tongue slip back into its buster shield head. 

Suddenly a transmission came through, Gandor reached out to receive the transmission. His heart was racing in his chest because he had hoped that the Gundams would surrender and then the Desbats would be victorious.

He pressed the button and that Gundam Pilot's face came up.

"This is Johan Rodriguez of the Office of Preventer calling from the Gundam Ryu. Are you Gandor?"

"I am." Gandor responded with a slight smile hoping that this Gundam was defeated

"I am here to make an offer with you."

A conditional surrender maybe, Gandor thought, maybe they'll surrender if we agree to something. 

"I wish to settle this battle here with you. I challenge you Gandor of the Desbats to a duel."

Heero called Johan, "Let me take him." He asked as he piloted the Vindicator to the Ryu.

"Let's let him decide." Johan said to Heero, He looked back at Gandor's one eyed face, "Which Gundam do you choose to fight Gandor? My Gundam Ryu, or his Gundam Vindicator."

Gandor looked out at the two Gundams side by side, the tall, proud and knight-like Gundam Vindicator standing next to the Gundanium Dragon mobile suit. 

Back further from the negotiations, the pilots were talking amongst themselves.

"Is he out of his gulliver?" Alexandria asked from the Clockwork 

"I don't think so." Wufei responded to her question, "Johan's the kind of guy who will try to settle things one on one with someone. He's simply living up to his own sense integrity."

"But we have to remember that he's dealing with an extremely good veteran mobile suit pilot." Quatre advised with that same worried tone

Though Milliardo overheard and stepped in, "Remember, I too am a veteran pilot, yet Johan dueled with me."

"True." Duo agreed shrugging, "but there's a time for all of us. I just sure as hell hope that Johan's isn't up." 

Gandor made his decision.

"I choose the Gundam Ryu." He said

"Very well." Johan said with a face that did not show any kind of emotion what so ever, a poker faced carved in marble, "Call your soldiers to stand down."

"I'll do that." Gandor agreed as he opened a channel to 'his' soldiers, "Attention Desbats, cease fire. I have decided to fight one of the Gundams in a fair duel."

"Sir!" Laramie called, "What's going to happen if you loose?"

"Let me worry about that!" Gandor shouted while he shut off the COM system to the rest of the Desbats.

Meanwhile his mobile suit (which is a Taurus suit) drew out its beam saber, at the same time Johan transformed his Ryu back into a mobile suit. It stood with its buster rifle in one hand and the shield in the other while it's green eyes flashed. He tossed the buster rifle to the Vindicator.

"Hold onto this, Heero."

With one free hand the Gundam Ryu drew out it's beam weapon and selected the beam sword. Its beam came out with that pulsating and yet somehow sickening green hue. It held the shield close to its chest while it held out the sword, ready for battle. 

"Let's begin." Johan stated as he reached out for a different song this time. It was a song that was completely in Latin. He heard the first few lines only the voices of those men and women who were signing in Latin and yet no instruments like a Monastery chorus. 

__

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec

He watched the Taurus with its beam weapon out and ready. Now the battle was a standoff for what have been a few minutes stretched ever outward. The two looked at each other, even though they couldn't see each others faces, they were simply looking into the glass camera eyes of their mobile suits. 

It began, Gandor made the first attack swiping at the Gundam Ryu, but Johan blocked it with his buster shield and tried to make an uppercut with his beam sword, but Gandor dashed out before he could even get a chance to slice at him. It was a near miss but Gandor came right back at Johan, this time he made it look like he was going to make another swipe, identical to the one before. At the last second before the beam saber came down on the Gundam Ryu the Taurus made a kick at the Gundams chest. 

Johan felt the whole suit rock backwards from the impact but he regained his balance and continued to fight. He made swipe after swipe at the Taurus. 

Behind him his friends were giving him some moral support, even though they weren't telling him directly. Rather they were doing their own moral support in their minds.

"Come on, Johan." Duo pleaded, "Kick his ass!"

"Defeat him Johan." Quatre hoped

"Don't get killed." Heero thought

Even though Heero sat out on a few fights he knew how Johan had to fight. It usually just comes down to a fight between two men, two suits over one cause. Though there was that time against the Mariemaia Army when the two of them fired upon the fortress that held the leaders of the Mariemaia army. 

Thinking back to that time, Heero let himself have a little smirk. Then his attention was brought back to the battlefield between the Gundam Ryu and the Taurus suit. The two suits continued to fight against each other. Neither one was loosing and at the same time no one was winning, it was equal.

Johan knew this, Ryu knew this, and so did the other Gundam pilots. 

The zero system didn't turn on. It knew as well as Johan that he had to fight on his own without help from Ryu and it also knew that this fight didn't mean anything. Even though it held a decision of the outcome of who would win. 

"I have to convince him to give up." Johan thought, "Otherwise he'll die for a hopeless cause." 

"Why are you fighting this battle?" Johan asked Gandor

Gandor laughed, "Ha! That's the silliest question I have ever heard from a Gundam pilot. You know full well why I'm fighting you. You purposed the duel and I'm following."  
"That's not what I'm asking." Johan grunted as he tried to block the beam saber, "Why are you fighting the Gundams?"

"That's simple." Gandor smirked, "I want the honor of defeating the Gundams. You Gundams may have been fighting for the colonies but you fought without any honor."  
Johan laughed, "That has got to be the greatest hypocrisy I have ever heard. You were the one who took hostages, and yet you dare to call the Gundams dirty fighters?"

Gandor didn't answer

"I got you there don't I?" 

"Even you of all people." Gandor started again, "You're a Peacecraft, like Milliardo. You're not supposed to fight, and even if you do you're supposed to fight with honor. Never having the upper hand, every fight should be equal."

"Like this loosing battle we're having now?" Johan asked

"That's not the point! The point is that you disgraced the Peacecrafts by being a Gundam Pilot."  
Johan knew that Gandor was right, but at the same time he knew that he was right in being a Gundam pilot. If no one would fight during that time of oppression from the Alliance then who would? He had to fight, otherwise more people would suffer like the many Peacecrafts who died during its collapse because of the Alliance, as well as Johan's own family. Who would fight if no one would stand up to do so? 

"If I didn't become a Gundam, then the Alliance would have made more suffer." Johan answered, "But that's over, the Alliance is gone, so is Oz and the Romafeller Foundation. We at the Office of Preventer are all the mobile suits that are left in all of the Earth Sphere and the colonies. We do not pretend to have achieved perfect peace, but if perfect peace were achieved then Preventer wouldn't be needed at all. But I should say that you too disgraced the Peacecraft name by making Kazuki into a pirate."

Gandor shouted, "That still doesn't excuse the fact that you've killed people as a result of being a Gundam pilot."

Johan thought about the hundreds of thousands who have died from that war, "You of all people should know that in war people die. Casualties are inevitable, you can not make an omelet without breaking eggs, any cook will tell you that."

"You may be right." Gandor sighed, "but I'm going to keep fighting you until I die. My death is also inevitable, I'd rather die on my feet than live on my knees!"

Johan found an opening, the Taurus suit was now vulnerable. The time was now to make his move, he quickly move his controls as the song that blared through he cockpit was coming to a close.

__

Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec  
Fithos lusec wecos vinosec 

Instead of the beam saber he whipped out the heat rod from the buster shield. It came out like the whip from the hips of Indiana Jones, and on the first pass it sliced off the arm that held the beam saber from the Taurus suit like a hot knife through butter. It then came down and sliced off the other arm like someone biting off the arm of a gingerbread man. Finally the heat rod sliced off both legs, the Taurus suit was now disabled and helpless as a defenseless child. It's sockets sparked with the wires that were once connected to limbs for their useful purpose. Now it was gone.

"I lost." Gandor sighed, "Go ahead Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez. Kill me. Do it if that'll make you feel better. Thousands have already died because of you and those other Gundams, what's one more? Just do it."

The song in the cockpit of Gundam Ryu ended; there was only the sound of silence. Thunderous silence, except when Johan made his decision. He moved the controls and the heat rod whipped out again, this time it didn't slice the Taurus suit in half like many others before it. The heat rod wrapped itself around the waist of the suit. 

"I'm not going to kill you Gandor." Johan stated 

"Why not?"

"I simply have no need to kill anymore. Besides no one died here today."

The statement shocked Gandor, "What?"  
Johan explained, "You see, during the battle, after a mobile suit is disabled or destroyed, their pilots would eject. During that time a small rescue ship from the Office of Preventer has been picking up those ejected pilots. So most of the pilots who have lost their suits are safe and receiving medical attention as we speak. Nothing was really lost here today, except mobile suits."

Gandor laid back in his seat allowing what he heard to sink into himself, "Perhaps I was wrong about them." He thought, "Maybe they have more honor than what I've given them credit for." 

Johan looked over at the Gundam Vindicator that stood next to the other mobile suits, The Clockwork, DeathScythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock, Nataku, and the Tallgeese. Johan dragged the disabled Taurus suit behind him as he came over to his comrades. 

"Mission Complete." Johan and Heero stated together as a new song started up in Ryu's cockpit. 

__

I feel your love reflection   
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni   
Egaite haruka na "Never ending story"

Kanashimi mo itami mo furikiru you ni habataku   
Anata ga kureta tsubasa wo kono mune ni hirogete...   
_  
Aa Kakegae nai ai no kodou wo   
Setsunaku kuruoshiku kanjite itai   
  
I feel your love reflection!   
Atsuku yume wo kasanete   
Ayamachi osorezu ni motomeau seishun!!   
I feel your love reflection   
Mitsumekaesu hitomi ni   
Egaite haruka na "Never ending story"_

**__**

The End…?

Author's Notes: I felt that Kazuki shouldn't be held to blame for any of what has happened so all the blame goes to Gandor whose already planning to take glory for killing the Gundams. In this ending chapter I wanted to put in a few philosophical ideas of my own such as those I picked up from the duel between Quatre and Dorothy. Along with that I inserted several songs into this story, the reason is because I've always felt that music helps to intensify the story. This does apply to written stories as well as movies or without music it doesn't quite cut it. Now that this story is over now comes another crossover coming to you at a Fanfiction.net web site near you. 

Come again for the next crossover of Preventer and another Anime; _Gundam Wing and Trigun: Trigundam_


End file.
